


The Eye of a Hurricane

by wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Bobo's hateful words, and Willa's fateful end, Waverly and Nicole finally get a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of a Hurricane

Waverly stood in the middle of Nicole’s living room all blue taffeta and tears. She looked beautiful, too beautiful for someone that had been running around Purgatory in a formal gown for the better part of two days. But Nicole could only focus on the tear-stained eyes, the shaking chin, the way Waverly’s arms had crossed around her middle, trying to hold herself, comfort herself. It broke Nicole’s heart.

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly’s voice shook around the question, but her eyes darted below Nicole’s chin, obviously trying to see what damage Willa’s bullet had left.

 

Nicole took a step forward and gently rested one hand against Waverly’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, fine, see, just some bruising.” She lowered the collar of her tank top slightly, letting Waverly get an eyeful of the purple blooms staining her usually pale skin. The youngest Earp sister nodded, her eyes full of tears again, and Nicole decided not to turn around and show off the bruising on her back. Hitting the wall had almost been more painful than taking the bullet, but Waverly didn’t need to know that.

 

“I can’t believe Willa shot you.”

 

“Dick move if you ask me,” Nicole said, brushing both hands over Waverly’s biceps. Wavelry’s skin was so cold and she was so stiff standing in her dress.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Yeah, Waves?”

 

“A lot of really bad things happened today.”

 

Then Waverly was in her arms, crying against her shoulder, and Nicole could only hold her tight and brush her fingers against sequins and bare skin.

 

Waverly was always so strong, stubbornly so, which is why Nicole was starting to suspect that something more had happened since Waverly left her at the police station to follow Wynonna. True, all of Purgatory had lost its mind. And, yes, Willa Earp had permanently taken herself out of the running for sister of the year. Plus, there was the whole coming out to Wynonna thing…

 

With a rough gulp, Nicole pulled back, taking Waverly’s face in her hands.

 

“So, as your _kinda_ girlfriend…”

 

“Oh, god, Nicole, no, I…”

 

“Hey, I get it, we haven’t really tal…”

 

“Stop.” Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s wrists, stroking the soft skin with her thumbs.

 

“You _are_ my girlfriend. I was just, with Wynonna, I…”

 

“It’s okay,” Nicole whispered, never letting go of Waverly’s face. “But, there is something I need to ask and no matter what you say, I won’t get mad, okay?”

 

Waverly nodded, her brows furrowed in concern.

 

“I heard what you said. To Wynonna. And maybe you just said it to save me, which, thank you, by the way, but if you don’t mean it, I need to know.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“If you don’t love me can you tell me? Because it feels like we’re on the same road right now, wantin’ the same things, but if you don’t, I need to know. I don’t think I’d make it if you told me things you didn’t mean, if you took that away from me.”

 

There were tears in Nicole’s eyes and fear in her throat because what if Waverly hadn’t meant it? What if Waverly had just tossed the word ‘love’ as a last minute attempt to stop Willa? Nicole wanted it to be real, wanted it more than anything, but they were new, and Waverly had been through so much, and she had to be strong, now. No matter the cost.

 

“I do love you, Nicole. I’m in love with you.” Was what Waverly came out with instead and Nicole couldn’t stop the smile appearing on her face. Nor could she stop herself from pulling Waverly’s head towards her and kissing her. Softly. Tasting her tear-stained lips. Waverly responded in kind, releasing Nicole’s wrists to reach up, curling her hands around Nicole’s cheeks. They held each other’s faces, breathily kissing each other, until Nicole could take it no more and broke them apart.

 

“I love you too, Waverly Earp,” she said, and instead of the smile she expected, Waverly’s eyes filled with tears again.

 

“Can you just call me ‘Waverly’ tonight? I don’t…I…”

 

“Come here, baby.”

 

They were kissing again, but there was no more time to be gentle. Waverly pulled at the hem of Nicole’s tank top and the officer stepped back to pull it off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, she was only wearing a ratty pair of sweat pants, but she’d never felt more beautiful that the moment Waverly’s eyes swept over her chest, her tongue licking her lips in obvious want.

 

“Get me out of this dress,” Waverly breathed and Nicole found herself grasping for a zipper that she couldn’t see. She didn’t want to turn Wavelry around, she didn’t want to stop kissing her, she didn’t want to give Waverly the chance to move her hands – the hands that had settled high on her rib cage,

 

Finally, she found a zipper and yanked down, watching in awe as the dress pooled around Waverly’s ankles. A mermaid made flesh, a goddess brought down to earth. Waverly stood in only a very tiny, very revealing thong, and Nicole felt herself _growl_. She reached up with one hand and removed the pin holding Waverly’s hair in place. And when it lay loose, cascading down Waverly’s back, Nicole bent her knees, reached both arms around Waverly’s ass, and lifted the woman before her. With a sharp yelp, Waverly settled in Nicole’s arms, wrapping her legs around a shapely pair of hips and her arms around Nicole’s shoulders.

 

It would have been easy to carry Waverly to her bedroom, except Waverly kept kissing her, over and over again. And Waverly’s breasts were pressing against her bruised chest and it felt good, too good. But Nicole persevered, finally finding her bedroom while somehow managing to never take her mouth away from Waverly’s wandering tongue. She ungracefully dropped the woman in her arms onto the mattress, allowing herself a moment to look down, to see all that skin, all that flesh, every single muscle, laid out before her on _her_ bed.

 

“Beautiful,” Nicole whispered.

 

“Nothing compared to you,” Waverly whispered back. It was a lie, but Nicole was finding it hard to speak. They could argue about it later.

 

Waverly darted one hand forward and curled it into the elastic waist of Nicole’s pants.

 

“Off,” she said, eyes dark and Nicole obeyed, tossing the remaining clothing behind her along with her panties. Waverly’s thong was wet in the front and it nearly brought Nicole to her knees. But she stood back, letting Waverly know that she was looking at the growing, tantalizing stain without saying a word. That she could see how much Waverly wanted her. That Waverly couldn’t hide from her. Not her want. Not her wet.

 

“Off?” Waverly asked, bringing her hands down her body to toy with the front of her panties. Nicole could only nod, and when Waverly removed the scrap of red, revealing all of her, Nicole thought she might die. It would be a good death, a welcome death, but Waverly was…

 

Without another second, Nicole climbed onto the bed, draping herself over Waverly. Their breasts brushed together and when Waverly gasped, Nicole felt herself stop breathing. Because the arch of Waverly’s body had brought them together. She could feel how wet Waverly was. Feel it against her own wetness and Nicole cried out, moaning, hiding her face in Waverly’s shoulder as her hips thrust down on their own accord.

 

“God, Waverly…”

 

“Shhh, shh,” Waverly was gasping too, but she lay gentle hands on Nicole’s back, trying to calm her, as if she understood. As if she could possibly understand how Nicole felt feeling Waverly like this. All of her. Still, she didn’t want this to end, not like this, not so fast, and so with all her strength Nicole pushed herself up on all fours to hover over Waverly, separating their bodies if only for a moment.

 

She wanted to learn Waverly. She wanted to take her, find every part that made her squirm and breathe and sigh. Leaning down she kissed just below Waverly’s ear, noting the soft giggle she earned in return and then she continued her exploration, letting her hands drift up Waverly’s rib cage. Cupping Waverly’s breasts earned a gasp. Ghosting her fingertips over Waverly’s nipples a strangled scream. And when Nicole dragged her tongue over the scar on Waverly’s chest, Waverly whispered “Nicole” with such longing that Nicole’s entire body shook.

 

The body beneath her was perfect, achingly, impossibly perfect. Nicole couldn’t decide if she wanted to touch or just look, study, take every single inch of Waverly in. She dipped her tongue into the bellybutton that had taunted her day in and day out, creeping out from crop tops. And she dragged her fingers over closely trimmed, honey-brown hair, never going lower, not yet, not yet. Nicole’s head was swimming, she couldn’t decide what she wanted first, how she wanted, and Waverly was bucking beneath her, grasping her shoulders tightly as Nicole closed her mouth over one hard, pink nipple.

 

It was her want to see, her _need_ to see that finally propelled Nicole forward. Slipping both hands beneath Waverly’s back, she turned them, forcing Waverly to straddle her hips. Nicole lay back on the bed looking at the woman suddenly on top of her and she rested both hands on Waverly’s thighs, giving the youngest Earp a chance to settle.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly sighed, bracing her hands on Nicole’s stomach, “Nicole…please.”

 

There was a beat, a second, an infinitesimal pause between Nicole hearing “please” and Nicole moving her right hand from Waverly’s thigh. The _please_ would haunt her for the rest of her life. It was a welcome ghost. Catching Waverly’s gaze, she paused again, her fingers brushing lightly over a visibly swollen clit, and the woman above her nodded, slamming her eyes shut at the first touch. Waverly cried out loudly as Nicole’s fingers circled her clit, coasting her fingers up Nicole’s chest to cup her breasts.

 

“God, Waverly!”

 

“Nicole, _please_!”

 

Bracing Waverly with one hand on her hip, Nicole slipped inside, moaning as she felt herself surrounded by warmth and wet and heat. She could hardly believe this was happening, hardly let herself believe that she was inside Waverly Earp, that they were joined and one and Waverly was riding her, one hand on her stomach, the other flipping her hair back and it was beautiful, it was everything.

 

Nicole watched from below in awe as Waverly bounced on her knees, her breasts moving, her head tilted back. With a clever thumb, Nicole reached up, pressing lightly on Waverly’s clit and the sound of her name from Waverly ‘s lips was a prayer and an oath and all Nicole ever wanted to hear again.

 

There was so much heat, Waverly’s hips jerked unsteadily, and Nicole could feel how wet she was, she could see Waverly glisten against her knuckles, and then Waverly was clenching and Nicole cried out in a gaspy, high voice as Waverly pushed herself down hard on Nicole’s fingers.

 

“Nicole…Nic…I’m…”

 

“I have you, baby, I have you, you’re safe, I have you,” Nicole breathed out, each word matching the thrust of her fingers, and tears leaked from Waverly’s eyes as she tipped her head down and nodded, pressing her hand between Nicole’s breasts, as if to hold her heart.

 

With another hard thrust, Waverly came undone, she jerked against Nicole’s hand, grasping for the bed sheet as she fell forward, crying out and Nicole felt herself so close from just watching Waverly, from feeling her flutter against her fingers, from feeling the wetness spill into her palm, it was too much, it wasn’t enough.

 

Waverly fell down limp on top of her, gasping for breath, hiding her face in Nicole’s neck and Nicole rolled them both onto their sides. She tried to stop the thrust of her own hips, tried to give Waverly the time she needed to recover, but it was as if Waverly read her mind, as if this woman knew her without having to say a word. Nicole pulled out of Waverly carefully, aching at the sudden loss of contact, but she wanted a taste, needed it, so she brought her sticky fingers to her mouth and sucked. Waverly watched with wide eyes, hazy and wanting, and when Nicole kissed her, Waverly moaned, sweeping her tongue against Nicole’s bottom lip to taste herself.

 

Somehow Waverly’s hand was between Nicole’s legs. Somehow she had slipped inside while Nicole was distracted. And the sudden fullness made her squeeze her thighs together, holding Waverly to her.

 

“Waves,” she groaned, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s, and then Waverly was thrusting. Once. Twice. There was a thumb against Nicole’s clit. And lips against Nicole’s neck. And Nicole knew she couldn’t last. Not like this. Not with Waverly Earp’s fingers inside and Waverly Earp’s tongue against her skin.

 

She wrapped her arms around the body beside her, jerking her hips as best she could in the closeness, using Waverly’s body as her shield and her anchor and then Waverly curled her fingers and Nicole was gone. She heard herself call out, felt the almost animal abandon of her hips seeking Waverly’s hand over and over again, but then the room was quiet save for their combined breathing, their shuddering sighs.

 

“You okay?” Waverly asked, her fingers leaving a damp trail against Nicole’s thigh.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole managed, still gasping for air. “You?”

 

Waverly didn’t say anything, just turned Nicole onto her back and cuddled against her, pressing her body against Nicole’s length. She softly kissed the bruised chest, but Nicole could sense something was wrong and sure enough, there were tears streaming down Waverly’s face.

 

“Waverly, please talk to me, did I hurt you? Was that… I mean, are you…”

 

“That was amazing, Nicole,” Waverly said through her tears, leaning up so she could look down at Nicole’s face.

 

“Do you cry after? That’s okay if you do.”

 

“No, it’s just…a lot happened today. You got shot. And Willa…and then…I saw Bobo.”

 

“What?” Nicole pushed herself up on her elbows, jostling Waverly slightly. But the woman beside her shook her head and pushed Nicole back down.

 

“I’m okay, he just said some things and...I don’t know who I am anymore.”

 

The tears came again and all Nicole could think to do was reach up and cradle Waverly’s face in her hands. Waverly pressed her cheek to Nicole’s palm, sniffling loudly.

 

“You’re my Waverly.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“No doubt about it.”

 

Waverly smiled down at her then, a grateful, relieved smile, and then she rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder and gathered her up. They lay like that for a while, arms and legs tangled, content just to share the quiet together. Until Waverly sighed, her breath warm against Nicole’s bruised skin.

 

“I should probably go check on Wynonna soon. With our psycho sister on the loose and everything,” Waverly said, showing no sign that she was prepared to move at all.

 

“We should probably stay here another ten minutes or so, just to be safe, don’t you think?”

 

Nicole could feel Waverly’s smile against her shoulder.

 

“Totally smart,” Waverly said, snuggling her body impossibly closer to Nicole’s.

 

“Plus I look pretty cute in a bullet proof vest, right?”

 

“Super hot.”

 

“So hot it’s part of my name!”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“Waverly…”

 

Waverly propped herself up and her eyes were so full and so clear that Nicole almost lost her ability to breathe.

 

“I love you,” Waverly whispered.

 

And all Nicole could do was grin and exhale and pull Waverly down into yet another kiss. They had ten minutes. Ten more minutes until Wynonna and Willa and Bobo Del Ray crashed into their lives again. And Nicole wasn’t going to waste a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like what you've read, please do leave a comment. They mean the world to me!
> 
> I have some more WayHaught fics planned for the hiatus so I'm hope you'll stick around and keep reading. Some will be canon, but I also plan to continue my AU, 'HOME.' 
> 
> If you ever want to chat WayHaught, AU headcanons, etc., come find me on tumblr (@wrackwonder) or twitter (@damesavage77).
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
